


"Why are you looking at me like that?"

by arielgryffinpuff



Series: Tumblr Stony Prompts: CapxTony [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Pining Steve, Romance, Steve does not know how to flirt, Suggestive Tony, Tis a Waistband fic, Touching, not yet anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: Tony needs help reaching something, and Steve gets distracted by the sight.





	"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Steve stared at Tony’s waist as his top slowly rode up. He was standing on top of a chair, reaching to get something on top of the shelf.

His tanned, golden skin shone, his low-waist trousers hanging on tightly to his hips, highlighting his curves and accentuating his butt perfectly, of which Tony may or may not be aware of. Steve wanted to tell him either way.

Tony groaned as his arm struggled to reach what he was trying to, and his feet left the chair as he tried to pull himself up onto the shelf.

 _No, I can do this,_ Tony thought to himself. _Don’t need anyone’s help. I... nearly got it_... He heard some shuffling about behind him and peeked a look behind him to see Steve coming up to him, and he planted his feet down on the chair.

Tony scowled. “What are you looking at?” He asked a bit irritably.

Steve smiled in spite of himself. “You need help with that?” Steve pointedly didn’t answer the comment and gestured to Tony’s struggle trying to reach a box, it would seem, at the back of the high shelf.

“No,” Tony said right away. “Of course not, I totally got this. If you’re here to mock me, then don’t bother.”

“I - no, I wasn’t going to – I was just -” Steve stopped and sighed, and went up to lightly pinch Tony’s t-shirt. “Just, please come down. Let me help.”

Tony ignored Steve and pushed up one more time to try and get it, only to latch onto the shelf above him as his feet left the chair and were left dangling again. His eyes widened at his predicament.

“You need a hand there?”

Tony groaned.

Steve came closer with his arms stretched out. “Okay, okay, I gotcha.”

Tony’s legs dangled freely as Steve came from the side and latched his arms around Tony’s hips securely.

“You can let go now,” Steve implied, as Tony was still holding on with his arms bent high above him, which made his black top rise even further, so Steve was mostly holding onto his skin.

“Yes sir,” Tony replied mockingly, as he let go of the shelf and immediately put his hands around Steve’s head and shoulders for support, his fingers inadvertently blocking Steve’s eyes.

“Tony-” Steve’s voice was muffled by Tony’s body. Which he dreamt of happening, but in a much different way.

“Ah, see, now Dum-E has one to help, albeit a bit too late if I do say so-” Tony mocked, but still moved his hands from Steve’s eyes to hold onto his neck, as Steve turned around. It was a weird moment.

“I doubt he would be able to carry you out if this one,” Steve said, his voice muffled as he bent down and let Tony go, his feet landing on the ground safely, though more reluctantly letting go of Tony’s butt, and Steve stood up again.

“Right,” He said, looking at Tony’s dishevelled look and slight goldfish expression. How did he make that handsome?

“I will – I’ll get it then-” Steve stuttered as he bumped into Dum-E, the machine whizzing about, as Tony told it off, and Steve went up on the chair and stretched above him to get the box Tony wanted. He brought it down and laid on the counter.

“Ah,” Tony said, looking content as he came over to it, looking quickly inside the box, made sure it was securely shut and put it in Dum-E’s hands.

“Look after it now, OK?” He said sternly to the machine, as it made a happy beeping sound and scooted away. Tony shook his head, then looked at Steve who was looking at him with a weird, maybe fond expression.

“Er, thanks I guess.”

“No problem,” Steve answered easily, as he smiled at Tony. “Anything else you need sorting out or helping with, I’m here. I haven’t really got much to do.”

“That right? Well, I’m sure we’ll have some jobs lined up for you in no time. Not that my suits and machines can’t do the heavy lifting…”

“Well then, who would carry you?”

Tony faltered, his mouth open. “W-well…I… _guess_ you make a good point,” Tony nodded absentmindedly, leaning on the counter as he took as sip of his coffee.  
God, Steve was bad at this flirting thing. Maybe he could be more direct. Maybe not. Maybe he should just help and be a good person; not do it for any reason other to help and be friendly, which Tony deserved. Yea. That, he could do. Maybe.

He’s bound to slip up some time though.

There was a slight awkward silence as Steve stood there, not knowing what to do, or say.

“You know, there are other things we could be doing…” Tony said, looking off into the distance. Steve frowned at him, then his eyes widened, then he frowned again. What? What was that supposed to mean?!

“Maybe we work too much, you and I. Doing all the hard work and labour, I mean… We should do something fun, just the two of us,” Tony suggested. Steve was absently nodding, sifting through. Tony wanted to do something fun. As friends. That sounded great.

Problem is, Steve can’t stop thinking of Tony’s waist, especially as his slightly short long-sleeved top barely reaches his hips. Not that that’s his fault.

He didn’t notice Tony setting down his coffee and walking right up to him.

“Why are you looking at me like that, Spangles?” Tony asked curtly, scrunching his eyes at him.

“Me? Oh – no, what-”

“Do I have something on me?” Tony eyed Steve sceptically, looking for the truth. Then he looked down at his top, wiped at it, and looked at his three-quarter length sleeves, see if there was any dirt anywhere. Maybe he just didn’t look that good, and nobody wanted to mention it.

Tony was frowning at himself.

“No, no! That’s not it!” Steve exclaimed, putting a hand on Tony’s arm to get him to stop inspecting himself and look up to him. “You – you look fine, trust me.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “I mean- better than fine! You look…nice. Good, um, y-yea, there is nothing wrong with-” He gestured Tony’s body in whole, “-any of that.”

Ok, now he just sounded creepy, or objectifying him. Or reassuring his anxiety? Why in the world was this so hard to figure out?

Tony smiled to himself, and put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. He didn’t bat it away, but looked at Tony nervously.

“I’m sorry,” Steve started to say.

“No, Steve, it’s fine… I appreciate the gesture. You really sure there’s nothing wrong?” He asked, smiling slightly slyly.

Steve swallowed. “No, no, definitely not-”

Tony took his hand and slowly slid it down Steve’s arm to his hand, and held it closer to his body, biting his lip. “Does anything feel wrong, Rogers?”

Steve shook his head, his heartbeat beating loudly in his ears. Tony guided his hand to his waist, and Steve breathed contentedly as his fingers slipped underneath his top and caressed Tony’s golden soft skin, just lightly, sure to tickle, and moving to the lower of Tony’s back, as Tony leaned in closer, so their bodies were nearly touching.

“Tell me, Cap’n,” Tony whispered seductively, his eyes hooded looking up to Steve’s which were only a few inches above his, as he smoothed Tony’s back. “Does this feel…bad to you?”

Steve looked down, and then into Tony’s eyes again, and leaned closer to smell his musk.

He thinks he’s finally getting the hang of it.

“No,” He whispered back, winding his hand around Tony’s waist to pull him closer, as Tony gasped slightly. “This doesn’t feel bad at all… And I think I know what we can do,” he said, brushing his nose against Tony’s, as those brown eyes slide shut, the only sound his breathing, as Steve rubbed his hand across Tony’s skin, and licked his lips as he brushed them by Tony’s nose, and Tony lifted his chin slightly so he finally captured Steve’s lower lip, pulling it gently down to him, his hands coming up to Steve’s neck.

Steve kisses back gently and experimentally at first, and then just can’t help putting it all into it, taking a breath and connecting with Tony’s luscious lips passionately, as his other hand took hold of Tony’s waist, so Tony was wrapped warmly in his arms.

Tony panted slightly as his mouth left Steve’s only a centimetre to talk.

“You like my skin, huh?”

“That’s one of the things I like about you…” Steve said back, smiling.

“Well, you should show me some of yours too. It would only be fair,” Tony said, looking up to Steve’s eyes. Steve kissed him again.

“I think we can work with that,” Steve said. “But all that fun you said we were gonna have…”

“We are going to have it right now,” Tony clarified, snatching at Steve’s top to take it off.

Steve happily complied, and generously helped Tony out of his top as well, so their bare skin could be touching, like electricity coursing to each other, but then a pleasurable warmth settles, and it tickles their nerves, wrapped up in each other’s strong iron hold, but soft, endearing.

Steve thinks he could definitely get used to more fun like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts, anything, feel free to comment. It really helps!


End file.
